Si no se hubiesen ido
by MariieJane
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiese sido la vida de Harry si sus padres...?. Lily entró a la habitación, asegurándose de que Harry no olvidaba nada y en parte, certificando de que no se llevaba su escoba furtivamente. Todo estaba desordenando. Igual a James pensó. One Shot.


Personajes de JK Rowling. 

"**Si no se hubiesen ido"**

Por Jane.Camui

One Shot

-Tiene que levantarse!

-Cinco minutos más no le hará dañó. No se va a desintegrar y ni perderá la movilidad de las piernas...

-Basta de bromas, Has que se levante, AHORA!

Negó con la cabeza aun creyendo que era demasiado temprano. Bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, se acercó a la habitación donde un chico de once años dormía plácidamente. El hombre miró de reojos, comprobando si su mujer había bajado, pero ella seguía allí, solo que esta vez tenía los brazos cruzados y alzaba una ceja mostrando impaciencia.

-Vamos Cariño-intentó por última vez-Deja que duerma un par de minutos más!

-Tiene que prepararse para ir a la escuela!-indicó la mujer. Se acercó hasta su marido pero cuando estaba apunto de golpear la puerta de su hijo, el llamado de una niña la hizo dirigirme rápidamente hasta la habitación más alejada del pasillo.

-Gracias, Camyl-susurró el hombre sonriendo. Solo serían cinco minutos más, luego levantaría a Harry.

Recordó su primer día en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Había sido un desastre. Rió con orgullo ante el recuerdo. Por el desastre que dejó en el tren por unas cuantas bombas fétidas, tuvo su primer castigo y gracias a ello había conocido al chico, que en poco tiempo, se transformaría en su mejor amigo.

-Aun está en la cama?-preguntó la voz de una mujer. Había salido de la habitación con una pequeña de grandes ojos-James! Se le va a hacer tarde! Prometiste que te harías cargo!

-Y es lo que estoy haciendo-se defendió el hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos castaño claro. Era alto, al menos pasaba por una cabeza a su esposa. Llevaba gafas y el pelo desordenado.

Su mujer negó con la cabeza, pero a James no se le escapó que no estaba molesta, aunque hacía constantes esfuerzos para mostrarse seria.

Se acercó y tomó al niña que la mujer tenía en brazos. Tenía el pelo liso hasta los hombros de un sorprendente color rojo, incluso más que el de su madre, y los ojos eran castaños, iguales a los de su padre. La besó en la mejilla mientras le hablaba con voz infantil.

-Quien en la niña más linda?!-decía zarandeándola con delicadeza-Quien es la brujita de papá?!

-James...-Dijo con voz de advertencia la pelirroja frente a él-Adónde vas con Camyl?!-dijo yendo tras ellos. James bajaba la majestuosa escalera escuchando los pasos apresurados de su esposa.

-Sirius llegó, Lily.

-Cómo lo sa...-pero se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos grises apareció frente a ellos. El hombre iba vestido elegantemente y con unos finos anteojos de sol. Un pequeño bastón de lujo, que solo utilizaba para darle una pizca de sutileza a su vestuario, se movía con desenvoltura en su mano.

-Oh!-dijo observando a la mujer en la escalera. Se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano. Lily negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero le acercó su mano. Sirius la besó, sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes de Lily-Me deslumbras con tu belleza esta mañana, Señora Potter.

-Ya ya...-dijo esquivando a Sirius riendo-No vas a cambiar nunca, Eh? Black?

-Solo espero que tu hija crezca...-dijo mirando a la niña que estiraba los brazos hacia el hombre recién llegado. Esta vez, James no rió ante las ocurrencia de su amigo, sino que lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Espero que sea una broma, Patfot. Y que no te vuelva a escuchar decir eso...-susurró apartando a la niña risueña de los brazos de su amigo, depravado ahora, delante de él.

-Es una broma, Prongs! Te imaginas? Camyl Black...

-Solo tiene un año!!-gritó ahora James medio furioso. Nunca nadie iba a tocar a su hija. El solo pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta y más si esa persona tenía casi treinta años más que ella. Se le pasó un escalofrío-Sirius! Aléjate de mi hija!

-Patfot, es una broma!-rió Sirius entrando en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, mi princesita-le decía a la niña-ese hombre feo jamás te va a tocar...

-James...

-Y te voy a enseñar unos buenos hechizos para cuando un chico se acerque más de dos metros de ti. Eso es malo..-le decía muy convencido.

-James...-volvió a decir su esposa.

-Aunque sean imperdonables, no debes preocuparte, Camyl. Papi piensa que estarías más segura en Azkaban.

-JAMES!-gritó su esposa.

-LILY!-gritó de vuelta el hombre.

-Harry...! Tienes que despertar a Harry!-dijo Lily tomando a la niña en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, apartando a la pequeña colorina de sus ojos.

-QUE SIRIUS NO PONGA UN SOLO DEDO EN CAMYL!-gritó James subiendo las escaleras.

Llegó junto a la puerta color escarlata que estaba en el centro del gran pasillo. Golpeó dos veces antes de entrar. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas rojas con detalles dorados tapaba completamente la gran ventada. Sabía que afuera brillaba un gran sol poco habitual en esa época del año. Generalmente llovía y corría un viento atronador.

Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación desordenada. A pesar de que contaba con grandes y bellos muebles, el chico parecía creer que la ropa se guardaba mejor sobre una silla junto a su escritorio, y que las historietas estaban mucho más ordenadas apiladas al lado del armario. Una escoba (básica según le había dicho a Lily, aunque Sirius, Remus Lupin y él sabían que no era así, si no una de las mejores escobas que se podía encontrar) era lo único que parecía estar en un lugar limpio y en perfecto estado. Recordó, como la noche anterior mientras cenaban a su hijo quejándose por no poder llevar su escoba voladora. Le alegró de que Harry heredara de él ese amor incondicional al Quiddich.

Se sentó junto a su hijo y observó su rostro con orgullo. Aunque era pequeño, tenía los mismos rasgos de su padre. Aquel pelo indomable y la nariz respingada. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, James pareció ver los verdes que Lily le había entregado. Corrió, con dulzura, un mechón de pelo de la limpia frente de su hijo.

-Harry...-dijo moviéndolo levemente-Hijo, es hora de levantarse.

El pequeño Harry gruño. Se movió en sueños dándole la espalda a su padre. James volvió a llamarlo y a moverlo.

-Vamos, Harry. Si no te levantas tu madre nos va a matar a los dos-dijo tomando las gafas de la mesita de noche y entregándoselas al somnoliento niño-en especial a mi.

Harry se pasó la mano por los ojos llenos de sueño, para luego tomar las gafas. James sonrió y se levantó para correr las cortinas. Harry se tapó la cara cuando el impertinente sol entró bañando su habitación con una fuerte luz.

-Por qué mamá te matará?-preguntó Harry sentándose en su cama.

-Porque debía levantarte hace diez minutos. Hasta Sirius llegó a tiempo y eso es extraño. Tu madre está con él y Camyl en la cocina. Vístete y baja para tomar desayuno.

James se dirigió a la puerta para dejar a su hijo con la privacidad necesaria para vestirse, pero al notar que Harry no hacía ademán alguno de moverse, lo miró con extrañeza. Harry parecía concentrado en sus manos, las cuales movía nerviosamente.

-Qué ocurre, amigo?-preguntó preocupado.

-Hoy me voy a Hogwarts...-dijo como si aquello fuera algo terrible. La voz de Harry denotaba miedo. James se sentó junto a su hijo.

-Creía que eso te emocionaba. Desde que recibiste tu carta que esperas este día con ansias. No hablabas de otra cosa.

-Sí-aceptó Harry, aunque había cierto dejo de inseguridad-es solo que...

-Qué? Qué ocurre?

-Me da miedo. Tendré que pasar meses allí y no conozco a nadie. Además¿Qué pasaría si no quedo en Gryffindor como mamá y tú?. A parte, Sirius insiste en que seré...

-"el merodeador número cinco"... Lo sé hijo-comprendió James-pero no debes preocuparte por lo que dice Sirius. Créeme, la mitad de lo que dice no lo piensa y la otra mitad, lo pensó demasiado. Solo lo hace para molestarte, pero también tiene demasiadas expectativas en ti. Eres su ahijado e irás a Hogwarts. Durante siete años, tu padrino se dedicó a romper reglas y le gustaría que tu también lo hicieras.

-y tú?-preguntó Harry mirando a su padre.

-Yo?!-se extraño James.

-Sí, Sirius dijo que también querías lo mismo.

-Bueno...-intentó pensar en algo que lo zafara de aquella terrible pregunta.

-Tu padre quiere que salgas bien en las materias, al igual que yo-dijo la voz suave de una mujer desde la puerta. Lily le sonrió con amor a su hijo-Harry, cariño-se acercó a él y se hincó a su lado-no te preocupes por la casa en la que quedarás. Todas tienen una noble historia y cada una representa una virtud.

-Incluso Slytherin?-preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Incluso Slytherin. Recuerdas a Maryh Spenduy?-Harry asistió con la cabeza. Era una vieja amiga de su mamá, aunque hacía años que no la veía-ella fue a Slytherin. Andrómeda Tonks, la prima de Sirius, ella también fue a Slytherin. No importa la casa en la que vayas, si no lo que tu haces por entregarle prestigio a ella.

-Pero a mi me gustaría ir a Gryffindor, igual que ustedes-dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Hijo, yo estaré igual de orgulloso de ti si vas a Hufflepuff o a Slytherin.

-Pero...

-Y con respecto de lo que dice tu tío Sirius-apuntó Lily-solo intenta seguir con su dinastía dentro del colegio. Eres el hijo de James Potter, ahijado de Sirius Black y, hermano de la ahijada de Remus Lupin, quizá te sientas con presión, de destacarte, de estar a "la altura de los merodeadores"-Lily se permitió una mueca y mirar de reojos a su esposo. Había escuchado esas palabras de James, aunque él no sabía que las había oído-pero eres Harry Potter y debes conseguir tus propios logros, no seguir con los de tu padre y sus amigos.

-También me siento presionado por ti...-interrumpió Harry. Lily se sorprendió y golpeó a James cuando este sonreía con suficiencia.

-Por mí? Pero cariño, lo único que a mi me gustaría es que sacaras buenas notas, eso es...

-Por eso!-exclamó Harry levantándose-Tu quieres que sea el mejor en las materias, así como tu lo eras, así como Remus lo era. Pero... ¿Qué pasa si no puedo¿Qué pasa si soy el peor mago que ha pisado Hogwarts?. Yo puedo hacer lo que Sirius y Papá quieren, puedo romper las reglas, supongo, y hacer bromas, me he pasado once años escuchando las historias de ellos, pero no sé si sea capaz de ser tan buen mago como tú quisieras!

-Vaya...-se extraño Lily. La verdad, estaba desconcertada.

Se levantó del suelo no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Evitó la mirada de James, aunque Harry también evitaba la de ella. No había logrado pegar un ojo en la noche. Antes de acostarse había escuchado a su madre decirle a su padre lo mucho que deseaba que Harry se destacara en los ramos, fuera aplicado y trabajase duro para transformarse en un gran mago. Aquello lo había asustado, solo tenía once años y sentía la presión de toda su familia sobre él. Aunque su padre no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía el anhelo de que Harry mantuviera en alto el apellido Potter, recordándoles a todos los profesores, que aunque James había tenido que transformarse en hombre, su hijo mayor estaba allí para causar la mayor cantidad de problemas y por otro lado, estaba esa ambición de su madre de que Harry James Potter debía ser un mago casi igual a Dumbledore.

Lily, suspiró y se sentó al lado de Harry. Lo miraba con tal dulzura que James sintió que el corazón se le enternecía completamente. Lily tomó una mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza.

-Cariño, soy tu madre. Es obvio que quiera que seas un mago excepcional. Es el deseo de toda mujer que ha tenido el honor de dar a luz a un muchacho valeroso como lo eres. Desde que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, desde que tomaste mi mano recién nacido, que deseé que pudieras desarrollar tus habilidades al máximo. Quiero que seas feliz, amor. Que al finalizar Hogwarts puedas optar por ser lo que deseas. Medimago, profesor o Auror. Lo que quieras... Pero, quizá me emocioné demasiado. No me voy a molestar si en Adivinación sacas mala nota, solo quiero que des lo mejor de ti. Yo no tuve buenas notas en adivinación... de hecho-pensó-no sé por qué tomé esa clase!

Harry sintió como un peso dentro de él se alivianaba. Estaba asustado. Definitivamente, comenzar Hogwarts era un cambió muy brusco para él. Desde hasta el año anterior, había asistido a una escuela normal muggles porque su madre pensaba que era bueno intruirlo en matemáticas, historia, biología y muchas otras que su padre no entendía, pero cuando aquel día a comienzos de verano había recibido su carta indicándole que tenía una plaza en el colegio de magia y hechicería el pecho se le infló de orgullo. Su padre y su madre estaban tan felices que dejaron volar la imaginación. No era para menos, Harry también lo había hecho.

Sus padres eran los magos con más prestigio en el mundo de la magia que alguna vez había escuchado nombrar y no porque fuesen sus padres. James y Lily Potter habían derrotado al mago tenebroso más malvado del último tiempos: Lord Voldemort. Harry sabía que durante dos tres primeros años de su vida había tenido que permanecer oculto. Aunque el primero de los guardianes secretos, Peter Pettigrew había muerto una noche de Halloween por no querer revelar el paradero de los Potter, el segundo Sirius Black había sido fuerte y muy inteligente, de modo que se pudo planear un plan rico en detalles exactos para derrotar al mago oscuro. La Orden del Fénix había actuado, pero la batalla final estaba en manos de James, Sirius y Remus que habían jurado vengar a su amigo muerto por lealtad. Aunque Lily había sido excluida, se presentó de todas formas diciendo que no le importaba nada más que matar al hombre que ponía en riego su familia.

La batalla había sido cruda y, aunque muchas veces, pensaron que aquel momento sería el último lucharon con el febril recuerdo de un amigo que había sido capaz de dar la vida por ellos, y fue esa la fuerza que los motivaba a seguir peleando. Hasta que finalmente, uniendo fuerzas lograron matar a Voldemort.

Luego, la celebración duró tanto tiempo que James y Sirius casi terminaron en el hospital mágico luego de tragan toneladas de un extraño licor que Hagrid había ofrecido. Harry era muy pequeño en esos momentos, pero recordaba el sonido de gritos de alegría y a su madre abrazándolo con fuerza. Remus, que era el único de los hombre que parecía sobrio al tercer día de celebración, tomó a sus amigos con tremenda paciencia y los dejó a cada uno acostados.

-No te preocupes Harry, todo va a salir bien!-lo animó su madre.

Harry la observó. Era una mujer treinta y un años, alta y delgada. Su pelo rojo le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes eran trasparentes para sus emociones. Era realmente hermosa. Era muy femenina y una madre preocupada de sus hijos, además de ser excelente esposa. "Pero por dios! Que nadie la haga cocinar" había dicho su padre un día. Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con James. Su madre era un desastre en la cocina. Además de no poder evitar que los alimentos se le quemaran, la mitad de la loza terminaba rota o completamente sucia, incluido el piso, las paredes y los rincones más ocultos del techo.

-Bueno!-dijo James mirando su reloj-Mi amor, será mejor que dejemos que Harry se vista.

o.o.o.o

Sirius Black, sentado en la mesa de la cocina golpeaba con su bastón el suelo con aburrimiento. Había subido los pies a la mesa, pero pretendía sacarlos en cuando entrara la ama de llaves. Camyl, la cual Lily había dejado a su cuidado mientras ella iba a asegurarse de que James levantaba a Harry, se había quedado dormida en su cochecito. Observó a la pequeña con cariño.

-Cuantos problemas vas a tener con tu padre-le dijo-Se va a transformar en un hombre celoso por su hija!-y rió imaginando a Camyl con diecisiete años, presentado a su familia a su novio. James interrogando celosamente al pobre muchacho que hubiese preferido alimentar al calamar gigante-No va a ser fácil! No señor!

-Qué tanto hablas con mi ahijada?-preguntó un hombre que entraba en la sala.

-Remus, Moony! Al fin llegaste!-dijo Sirius levantándose y yendo donde el hombre de pelo castaño. Aunque había pasado recién una luna llena, lucía con muy buen aspecto. Sus ojos dorados y su pelo castaño no habían cambiado desde que Sirius y James lo conocieron hacia dieciocho años atrás. Estaba muy bien vestido, aunque la extravagancia de Sirius y su porte, no dejaban admirar las ropas que Lupin llevaba-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Por qué? La luna llena fue hace dos noches. Además, no me perdería el primer día de Harry. ¿Ya está listo?.

-No, aun no. Lily y James se encargan de ello. Aunque creo que nuestro querido Prongs no quiere que Harry se vaya a Hogwarts. No quería despertarlo.

-Tu sabes que Harry es el mundo de James. ¿Recuerdas el rostro de él cuando supo que iba a ser padre? Jamás lo había visto tan feliz en mi vida.

-Sí, aunque la broma de final de año a los Slytherin en séptimo no queda atrás.

-Ese día Lily aceptó ser su esposa ¿Recuerdas?

-Ahh...-dijo con decepción-es verdad.

-Harry es la copia de James. Se parecen mucho...

-Salvo en los ojos-inquirió Sirius-son los de Lily.

-y Camyl, será igual a su madre...

-Pero con los ojos de James.

-Así es...

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Sirius se había vuelto a sentar, pero no puso los pies sobre la mesa. Remus miraba por la ventana al gran patio de la mansión Potter. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

La vida había cambiado mucho desde que habían dejado Hogwarts. Lupin, con la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore había logrado un puesto en el ministerio de la magia y ahora, diez años después, era nada más y nada menos que el jefe de control de las criaturas mágicas. Sirius, por otro lado, había comprado una tienda de chascos. Los productos que exportaba eran de primera clase y tenía negocios en todo el mundo. Ganaba tanto dinero, que no sabía que hacer con él. Los Potter, desde que se habían casado, que vivían en el Valle de Godric.

Si uno miraba por fuera, parecía la casa pequeña de una familia muggle de tres integrantes, pero por dentro había rastros de magia por todos los rincones. La casa era inmensa. Solo en el primer piso había más de diez habitaciones llenas de objetos guardados de generación en generación. Además de contar con una sala para todo. Desde juegos hasta bibliotecas con libros mágicos y muggles. El gran comedor, que se utilizaba en todas las ocasiones especiales y la sala donde unos majestuosos sillones recibían a todos los invitados sin nada que envidiar al palacio de Buckingham. La gran escalera con baranda de oro, llevaba hacia el segundo piso donde doce habitaciones señoriales estaban siempre disponibles para las visitas, generalmente Remus, Sirius y Gwendolyn Gautier, la mejor amiga de Lily en la escuela. Aunque Gwendolyn no podía verse con Sirius, era casi imposible que en una de las visitas de la mujer no se topase con el hombre que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Había otras seis habitaciones. Una, la de Harry, que estaba en el centro del pasillo. Otra, al final, era la habitación de Camyl, aunque la niña tenía, además otra habitación mas pequeña donde se encontraban todos los peluches y muñecas que recibía. Eran muchas, desde que se supo que Lily estaba embarazada por segunda vez y que, en aquella ocasión, sería una niña, los regalos no habían parado de llegar. La habitación de adjunto era la de James y Lily, la más grande de la casa. También estaba el estudio, donde James trabajaba y otra habitación que Lily había trasformado en su centro de estudio. James era el Jefe del departamento de Aurors y Lily había estudiado para medimaga, aunque también contaba con estudios de Aurors que James le había obligado a tomar. Los baños también rebosaban en la casa, cada uno más impresionante que el otro. Con distintas decoraciones y motivos. El jardín, era pequeño y solo había césped con las rosas que Lily se entretenía cuidando en verano, pero el patio trasero era inmenso. En el estaba la casa para la servidumbre, donde los elfos domésticos vivían a su antojo. Lily se preocupaba personalmente de el bienestar de sus empleados, entregándoles todo lo que ella creía era necesario en una casa elfina.

Toc-toc

Se interrumpieron los pensamientos de ambos hombres cuando uno de los ventanales que daban al patio fue golpeado. Parada saludando con la mano alegremente estaba Gwendolyn Gautier. Su pelo rizado y rubio llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y los ojos azules eran tan profundos que Remus aseguraba no haber visto ojos tan azules como los de ella.

-Y así es como la felicidad de acaba-dijo Sirius poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

Lupin prefirió no seguir con el juego de su amigo, que seguramente buscaría una forma de hacer que Gwendolyn se molestara con él antes de que esta pudiese decir "Hola", al grado de tirarle un florero del siglo quince que Lily tenía de adorno junto a la puerta que deba a la sala. Remus abrió el ventanal.

-Hola!-saludó alegremente la mujer. Parecía que ese día estaba de un ánimo inusualmente excitante-ya está todo listo? Harry se puso la túnica?

-No y no-indicó James que venía entrando-Harry esta vistiéndose y la túnica se la pondrá en el tren, como todo mago normal.

-Sí, supongo que es verdad...-dijo avergonzada Gwendolyn-es que estoy tan emocionada!

-Se nota!-rió James acercándose a ella. La abrazó cariñosamente, al igual que Remus. El único que no parecía feliz de verla, era Sirius que no hizo ningún gesto de saludo. La mujer decidió pasar por alto la mala educación del hombre, para dirigirse al coche. James saludó a Remus que no había visto. Hablaban mientras Sirius observaba con el entrecejo fruncido a la rubia

-Oh! Camyl está cada día más hermosa! Le lloverán los novios...

-Oh oh...-dijo Sirius. La conversación de ambos hombre se detuvo. La sonrisa de James se ensombreció.

-Gwen, Camyl va a ser monja-dijo decididamente.

-Monja?!-se extraño la chica negando con la cabeza-Claro que no. Camyl Lily Potter una monja!!-rió-Sor Camyl, me da su bendición!-dijo en son de burla, pero la mirada de James la petrificó-no estás bromeando?-preguntó horrorizada.

-No-dijo fríamente. Se dirigió al coche y, sin importarle que la niña estuviese durmiendo, la tomó en brazos. Gwendolyn se sentó cerca de Lupin, interrogándolo con la mirada. Remus se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza igual de sorprendido que la mujer.

-Bueno!-dijo Lily entrando en la cocina-Harry ya...Gwendolyn!!

Pasó casi por encima de Sirius y Lupin hasta llegar donde su mejor amiga. La abrazó y besó su mejilla con afecto.

-Que alegría verte!-dijo Lily sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Por qué cuando me ve no me saluda con tanto entusiasmo?-preguntó Sirius a nadie en particular.

-Quizá se deba a que no dejas sentir tu ausencia Patfot-respondió Lupin. Lily se giró al escuchar su voz y lo abrazó también a él, en forma de saludo.

-Felicitaciones!-dijo Lily casi aplaudiendo cuando lo soltó.

-Oh! Es verdad! Debes estar muy feliz ¿no?

-Estás de cumpleaños Moony?-Dijo James pensando en la fecha-lo adelantaste y nos avisaste!

-O es que te eligieron primer ministro-intervino Sirius enderezándose en la silla. James y Sirius se extrañaron. Gwendolyn y Lily intercambiaron una mirada. Algo había que ellas dos sabían y que los hombres no. Al descubrir eso, las miradas de James y Sirius se oscurecieron. La verdad, ninguno de los dos estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué lo felicitaban?, que ellos supieran no había ocurrido nada que lo mereciera. ¿Por qué Lily y Gwen sabían algo de Remus que ellos no?

-No les has contado?-preguntó Lily.

-Dónde está Antoniette?-dijo ahora Gwen observando a todos lados como si esperase encontrar algo que le explicase la ausencia de la mujer.

Antoniette Wood era, desde hacia catorce años, la novia de Remus Lupin. Vivian juntos, y aunque no estaban casados, parecían una feliz pareja de esposos. Antoniette no había sido amiga de Lily y Gwen, si no hasta que Lupin las presentó. Lily al comienzo se había mostrado recelosa y no tenía una buena opinión de Antoniette. La verdad, era la típica inseguridad de una chica que pretende cuidar a su mejor amigo, pero con el paso del tiempo y cuando la conoció mejor, Lily incluso la llegó a considerar como una de sus amigas más cercanas. Gwen, que tenía la confianza igual a la de Dumbledore, desde el comienzo que le tomó cariño.

-Qué está pasando aquí?!-preguntó Sirius no entendiendo. James había dejado a la niña en su coche y se había acercado hasta donde estaban los cuatro. Lupin parecía más pálido y miraba con un dejo asesino a las dos mujeres delante de él. Se giró hacia sus amigos. Sirius tenía una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, como en señal de exasperación, mientras que James, apoyado en la mesa, le hacía señas con una mano para que lo soltara.

-Ocurre...-comenzó Lupin maldiciendo mentalmente. Sabía que de esa no iba a lograr salir sin soltar palabra-que Antoniette está embarazada...-Gwendolyn sonrió y Lily asistió con la cabeza encantada.

-Wow...-dijo James sorprendido por la noticia-creí escucharte decir un día que no tendrías hijos nunca.

-O no es tuyo?!-gritó Sirius.

Gwendolyn lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Es mío... es solo que...-pero se cayó al instante. James lo había abrazado.

-Ah! Moony! Te felicito campeón!-dijo orgulloso terminando con el abrazo-Yo ya comenzaba a pensar que entre Anto y Tú...-hizo un gesto con las manos. Lily lo golpeó en las costillas.

-Demonios!-exclamó Sirius dando la espalda.

-Qué ocurre Patfot?-preguntó James.

-Ahora soy el único que no tiene hijos!-dijo molesto. Gwendolyn, que había elegido ese preciso momento para tomar un poco de agua, se atragantó. Tosió mientras recibía palmaditas en la espalda de James.

-Gwendolyn tampoco tiene-dijo Lily sin pensar en sus palabras. El ataque de tos de la mujer rubia subió en intensidad que parecía no poder dejar de toser.

Sirius estaba apunto de decir algo cuando las puertas de la cocina se abrieron. La ama de llaves, con su pelo firmemente tomado y su delantal puesto a la perfección hizo su presencia en la cocina. Era una bruja regordeta de pelo negro y ojos cafés. Podía parecer estricta, pero en realidad no lo era. Disfrutaba mimando a Harry y a Camyl, preparando ricos pasteles y los mejores postres. Era la que administraba a la casa y la que organizaba la labor de los elfos domésticos.

-Vaya...-dijo mirando a Sirius. Tenía la voz fuerte y James estaba seguro que ella era la única capaz de detener a Sirius ante una de sus muy comunes bromas-veo que, aunque a arruinado mi cena del martes pasado diciendo que tenía mucho curry, usted a decidido volver...

-Siempre volvería, usted lo sabe señora Murray. Y no fue lo que quise decir.

-A no? Pues lo escuche fuerte y claro. Recuerde que estaba usted de espaldas a mi, aunque, por su puesto, no lo notó.

-Si...-dijo Sirius. Con galantería se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano. La besó-pero créeme Manne, su pastel de ricota no tiene comparación!-la miraba seductoramente.

-Oh! Black-dijo la mujer quitando su mano-no seas cara dura, tu sabes perfectamente donde está!

-Gracias!-le dijo besando su mejilla y corriendo al refrigerador muggle.

-Buenos días Manne-dijo Lily-no quise despertarla. Ayer se durmió tarde ordenando el desorden que cierto adicto al pastel de ricota dejó en la sala.

-Pero no preferiría quedarme holgazaneando mientras mi Harry se va a Hogwarts, no señor!-respondió con decisión-por cierto, el niño pregunta, por quinta vez, si puede llevar su escoba.

-él sabe perfectamente que no!-dijo Lily negando con la cabeza-es el reglamento de la escuela.

-Pero el jovencito tiene tantos deseos de volar en el campo de quiddich!

-Aun así, son las reglas!

-Mamá!-dijo Harry entrando en la cocina. Todos sonrieron al verlo-es solo una escoba!!

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero no se puede y punto. Si descubren que andas con una escoba siendo alumno de primero, te castigarían tesoro-dijo cariñosamente su madre indicándole que se sentara a la mesa-ahora tómate tu desayuno.

Harry saludó con la mano a los amigos de su padre mientras Manne salía hacia el patio para dar las indicaciones del día a los elfos domésticos. Lily, James, Sirius y Gwen giraron sus cabezas hacia Lupin.

-No es algo que me haga sentir bien...-dijo Lupin como explicación ante las miradas de reproche de James y Sirius.

-Aun así, debiste contarnos!-Se quejó Sirius masticando su pastel.

-Me da miedo! Antoniette a quedado embarazada cuando ella sabía que no debía. Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser? Un hijo de un hombre lobo?! Cuando se ha visto algo así.

-Remus-lo cortó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo-no eres, ni serás el único hombre al que le pasa algo así.

-Pero los peligros! Antoniette, ella puede... escuchen...-dijo tratando de que alguien comprendiera lo que él pensaba y sentía-cuando una mujer está embarazada de un hombre lobo, hoy dos posibilidades. Primero, o tiene nueve meses como cualquier otra mujer en su estado o... o muere a la primera luna llena.

-Pero ya a pasado la primer luna llena y ella está bien!

-o no?-preguntó Sirius. Recibió otro golpe de Gwen.

-Sí, pero el bebé no está del todo formado, así que esta no cuenta..

-Eso me suena a excusa!-dijo James sin poder evitarlo. Todos lo miraron-Si! Me lo hubiese dicho antes de la luna llena, le creo, pero a estas alturas... Cuanto tiene de embarazo?

-Ya a cumplir cuatro semanas en cinco días...-dijo Lily rápidamente.

-Exacto!-dijo James-lo que te preocupa no es eso...

-Remus...-dijo Harry. Sin que ninguno de los adultos lo notara, el chico se había levantado y puesto junto al castaño. Las miradas bajaron hasta él-Un bebé no muerde...

-Pero yo si...-dijo Lupin dando la espalda.

-Antoniette está muy feliz-apuntó Gwendolyn-un niño es buen augurio. No vez que ese hijo será la luz de tu vida. Una regalo y tú lo estás rechazando!

-Me da miedo hacerle daño¿No entienden?

-No, no lo entendemos!-alzó la voz Sirius-fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando descubrimos lo que eras. Fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Anto cuando esta se te declaró y lo has repetido durante toda tu vida cuando algo importante va a ocurrir. ¿Por qué no asumes que eres fuerte y valiente y que vives como cualquier ser humano normal? El ser hombre lobo te afecta más de lo que debería afectarte. Solo una noche al mes... no el resto Remus. Es solo una noche, pero tu lo haces ver como si fuese cada día!!

Lupin no dijo nada, ni tampoco alzó la vista.

-Serías un padre excepcional. Yo lo sé, porque te he visto con Camyl-habló con delicadeza Lily-sé que no es lo mismo, pero eso sólo me es señal de que un hijo del amor entre Anto y tú tendría lo mejor de un padre que daría su vida por él. No seas tonto, Lupin. No puedes alejarte, primero de la mujer que amas y segundo, de la criatura que será la luz de tus ojos. Ese bebé no es hombre lobo! Lo sé, soy medimaga! Los exámenes así lo demuestran y no hubo reacción ante la primera luna llena.

-Es verdad, Moony-intervino James-Antes de que Harry naciera, yo tenía mucho miedo. No sabía si iba a poder ser lo que un niño necesita-sus ojos fueron de Lupin al niño-pero cuando lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, solo supe como actuar. Nadie nace siendo padre y tú podrás darle todo el amor que necesita, aun siendo hombre lobo-dijo volviendo la mirada a Lupin.

-Yo trabajo con niños Remus-Gwendolyn posó una mano en un brazo de Lupin-y créeme, que son un escape. Ellos encuentran que todo es tan fácil, tan simple... tienen ideas tan geniales, que podrían cambiar el mundo!-dijo maravillada- El ser lo que eres una vez al mes... porque aunque no me guste admitirlo, Sirius tiene razón-aquello lo dijo con mucha prisa-no es un impedimento para ver crecer y hacer feliz a un pequeño.

Lupin sabía todo lo que ellos le decía, pero el escuchar de sus amigos el ánimo y la fuerza que le entregaban lo hizo comprenderlo mucho mejor... Tenían toda la razón.

o.o.o.o

Lily observó la habitación de su hijo, asegurándose de que Harry no olvidaba nada y en parte, certificando de que no se llevaba su escoba furtivamente. La cama estaba desordenada y el pijama tirando en el suelo. Lily suspiró. "igual que James" pensó. Con un movimiento de la varita puso la basura en el cubo, los libros e historietas en la repisa. Con otro movimiento de su varita, la cama se hizo y la ropa sucia fue a para a una canasta y la limpia dentro del armario.

-Ahora está más decente...-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y observando satisfecha su labor mágica.

Estaba por tomar el cesto de ropa sucia cuando un libro recién guardado en la repisa llamó su atención. Se acercó frunciendo el entrecejo, "libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso uno" leyó negando con la cabeza. Lo sacó y lo ojeo. Harry estaba olvidando su libro para hechizos.

-Vas a leer? No puedes esperar a que Harry tome el tren?!

Lily se giró con brusquedad. La voz de su marido la había sobresaltado.

-James!-Dijo con voz de reproche. Se puso una mano en el corazón-me asustaste!

-Lo siento...-se disculpó el hombre cerrando la puerta luego de entrar. Le quitó el libro a su mujer-Vaya! Harry no será muy "aplicado" con los libros en casa ¿verdad?.

-No entiendo como pude hacer que se sintiera mal-dijo Lily algo apenada-no era mi intención presionarlo, tú lo sabes.

-Claro que sí, Lilita-dijo molestándola. Sabía que la pelirroja detestaba que le dijeran así. La abrazó con fuerza, con algo de posesión-Pero lo hiciste, admitelo!

-James!-se quejó golpeándolo levemente-Sirius y tú también lo han hecho, o crees que no escuché como planeaban mandarle cartas con indicaciones y todo tipo de bromas... ¿Conseguir el mapa del merodeador? Según lo que tengo entendido, Fich se los quitó!

-Es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter!-exclamó James imitando a la perfección a su esposa. Lily solía terminar todas sus frases mordaces con el apellido de James.

-No me vengas con eso!-rió Lily.

James la apretó más junto así, quedando frente con frente. Adoraba el perfume de su mujer, adoraba la forma en que se movía y adoraba la delicadeza con la que hablaba. Encontraba perfecto su movimiento de la mano y su risa era maravillosa a oídos de James. Su piel blanca era suave y cada noche, James la acariciaba como si fuese la primera vez. Le gustaba besarla cuando estaban solos porque ella se sonrojaba como si fuese la primera vez. Le gustaba mirarla desnuda, porque tenía un cuerpo que se moldeaba a la perfección con el suyo. Adoraba cuando ella se dormía abrazada a él o cuando lo despertaba porque iba a llegar tarde. Le causaba gracia verla correr por todos lados, cuando generalmente trataba de mantener la calma. Le gustaba verla darle de comer a Camyl, haciendo todo tipo de juegos con la cucharita para que la niña comiese sin reclamos o cuando reprendía a Harry preocupada porque el chico salía a jugar con la nieve sin bufanda o gorro. Le enternecía observarla desde la puerta cuando ella arropaba a sus hijos y besa cada noche las mejillas de los chicos. También, sonreía con satisfacción al comprobar que era la única mujer que regañaba a Sirius sin que este le devolviese el "golpe". La admiraba cuando tenía turnos hasta tarde en el hospital, pero aun así, llegando cansada, era capaz de pasar por la habitación de sus hijos para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, o cuando llegaba junto a él y lo abrazaba en sueños. La amaba aun más, cuando ella se quedaba despierta esperándolo cuando debía quedarse en la oficina. Cómo, cada aniversario ella se las arreglaba para que fuese una sorpresa aun mejor que la del año anterior. La añoraba cuando ella se dormía junto él, leyendo un libro... o simplemente, cuando tomaba su mano y ella le sonreía, como agradeciendo por estar allí... simplemente, la amaba como nunca llegó a amar a nadie.

-Te amo...-le dijo cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma que emanaba.

Lily sonrió y cerró los ojos también. Al lado de él se sentía segura. Sentía que todo iba bien, aunque no fuera así. No había sido fácil aceptar que lo amaba. Incluso se había llegado a detestar por sentir algo por él, pero con el tiempo tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo y asistir ante los encantos del merodeador que más dolores de cabeza le había causado, y es que James Potter no siempre había sido un hombre maduro. No, cuando Lily lo conoció no tenía otra preocupación que causar tantos problemas como castigos en su acta. Además de tener una estúpida competencia por quien conseguía más citas, algo que a ella la ponía furiosa. Pero siempre lo había admirado, si... aunque costase creerlo, James tenía una habilidad innata para la magia. Era como si James hubiese nacido siendo un mago con todos los conocimientos dentro de su cabeza, y fue precisamente eso lo que la motivó a ella a esforzarse por ser la mejor. Quería ser tan buena como James Potter... ¿y quien iba a decir, que tras la celebración de un partido de Quiddich ganado por Gryffindor ellos se iba a conocer?. Antes era un idiota que se paseaba por el colegio con un gran cartel que rezaba "soy el mejor, alábenme", luego se divertía colgando a las personas de cabeza, gente como Severus Snape, pero en ese momento, James se transformó en humano ante los ojos de Lily. Fue esa primera sonrisa, esa conversación sin que él le pidiese una cita, la desenvoltura de alguien que no está pidiendo que lo miren lo que la "idiotizó" según Antoniette. James había conseguido que Lily despertara sentimientos hacia él, cuando ella se había pasado la mitad de sus años desaprobando cada una de sus acciones. Y fue también, en ese momento, cuando ella se detestó. James Potter seguía siendo un cabeza hueca, solo que ella le quería... Pero cambió... y ella lo aceptó... Lo amaba...

-Yo también te amo...-respondió en voz baja

James rozó los labios de su mujer con cariño.

Ella le había entregado la felicidad.

Pasó su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello donde acarició la suave piel. Sintió un estremecimiento y sonrió, pero Lily no se alegó. Le encantaba que él la tocara. Le gustaba sentir su mano junto a su cuerpo, mientras la recorría con suavidad. Lily, que rodeaba el cuello de James con sus brazos, movió la cabeza hacia un lado cuando James llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella. Besó dulcemente mientras volvía a poner las manos en la cintura de su mujer masajeando.

-Debemos bajar...-susurró aunque no tenía deseos de terminar la situación.

-Lo sé-respondió James alzando la cabeza y rozando una ves más los labios rojos de Lily, pero esta vez la colorina no se privó de él, sino que se acercó y lo besó con ternura. Cada beso que se daban era como el primero, cada beso que se daban les parecía mágico, cada beso les producía mariposas en el estómago y el pasar doce años casados no había cambiado nada. Lily se encargaba de que nunca llegase la temida monotonía, y no le era difícil. James siempre tenía una idea descabellada o fuera de lugar que lograba hacer que la relaciones se mantuviese. Lily abrió los labios cuando James intentó profundizar el beso... La respiración se iba agitando a medida que James la subía sobre el escritorio de Harry, pero Lily lo detuvo. Le tomó el rostro con la manos separándolo de sus labios. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonreía tímidamente.

-Debo para ¿Verdad?-preguntó a James observando la sonrisa de su esposa. Ella asistió con la cabeza.

-No es ni el momento, ni el lugar-aclaró.

-Si, lo supuse-dijo decepcionado James. Lily abrió los ojos y lo abrazó-Vamos, te ayudo a bajar.

No era mucha la altura, era un simple escritorio donde la colorina estaba sentada, pero de todas formas, James la tomó por la cintura elevándola unos pocos centímetros del suelo para luego pararla con suavidad y galantería frente a él.

-Será mejor que bajemos-dijo Lily tomando la mano de su esposo y guiándolo fuera de la habitación, pero sintió que James tiraba y giró la cabeza, interrogándolo con la mirada. James le indicó el escritorio. Allí estaba el libro de hechizos que Harry había olvidado, y que su madre, dadas las circunstancias, también había dejar de lado.

o.o.o.o

Entraron a la estación de King´s Cross cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que el tren marchara camino a Hogwarts. La estación estaba repleta de adultos, jóvenes y niños. Algunos se despedían desde la venta y otros abrazaban a sus padres.

Una familia de pelirrojos, muy cerca de ellos, escuchaban las indicaciones de una mujer regordeta que le imploraba a sus hijos mellizos que por favor ese año no armaran tanto revuelo.

-Que recuerdos-dijo James observando con nostalgia el expreso-Cuanto me gustaría volver, aunque sea un día.

-Si, no lo dudo-lo apoyó a su lado Sirius. También miraba el tren con expresión de añoranza.

-Sí, pasamos muy buenos años allí-asistió Lupin metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Estaba notablemente más feliz. Por fin había aceptado que iba a ser padre y aquello no le producía un pequeño dolor de estómagos. Tenia miedo, pero como le había dicho Sirius "Si tanto te preocupa, la noche de luna llena de pegamos un palo en la cabeza. Te dejamos inconciente ¿qué mejor? Yo me ofrezco".

-Peter...-dijo James en voz baja-Peter estaba con nosotros. Fue muy fuerte su...-se calló. No era fácil hablar de ello. Lupin pasó una mano por su hombro.

-él hizo algo valeroso, algo que muy poca gente haría por sus amigos-dijo el castaño.

-Peter se comportó con un verdadero merodeador. Leal a sus amigos. Capaz de dar la vida por ellos.

-Pero aun así-intervino James-nada de esto habría pasado si yo no lo hubiese nombrado guardián secreto. Quizá el estaría con vida y despediría a Harry junto con nosotros!

-No te puedes sentir culpable por ello!-Dijo Sirius poniéndose frente a él-no ha sido tu culpa¿Entiendes?. Peter quiso, él estaba feliz de poder ser útil a su amigo. Así como yo también lo estaba.

-él era más débil¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar que podrían matarlo?-dijo James medio enfurecido con si mismo.

-Prongs, ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces-indicó Lupin-no es tu culpa, ya entiéndelo!

James estaba apunto de replicar cuando el pitido en el tren les avisó que era hora de que Harry abordara. Lily abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Gwen tenía en brazos a la pequeña Camyl.

-Recuerda. Envía una lechuza siempre que puedas. No debes olvidarte de nosotros.

-Y diles a todos que eres hijo de James, ahijado de Sirius y protegido el temido Remus Lupin!

-Ya basta Sirius...-rió Remus-Conoce a mucha gente y estudia.

-No seas como tu padrino y si te enamoras se fiel a una sola chica, entiendes?-dijo Gwen.

-Solo tiene once años...-susurró Sirius a su lado.

-Y?-preguntó Gwen desafiantemente.

-Harry, ve y has lo que mejor sabes hacer...-dijo James-dejar orgullosos a tus padres.

Lily abrazó una vez más a Harry besándolo en la mejilla reiteradas veces. Luego James lo ciñó con un infinita satisfacción. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, viendo como su hijo se iba a aprender magia al mismo colegio donde sus amigos y él habían pasado años que jamás podría olvidar. En esas paredes James había establecido amistades que, sabía, nunca se romperían. En los terrenos de ese castillo había dado su primer beso, en las aulas de ese castillo había dormido en clases y sido castigado. En las oficinas de los profesores había estado junto a sus amigos compartiendo la sentencia por alguna broma. En esos pasillos había visto por primera vez a la mujer de sus sueños y en la sala común de Gryffindor la había besado por primera vez. En la torre de astronomía Lily Evans le había dado el tan anhelado Sí y en esa misma torre, ella había aceptado ser su esposa. Y ahora, Harry se marcharía para comenzar su nueva etapa.

Harry se despidió de todos y luego de besar la mejilla de su pequeña hermana, se subió en el tren... Movió la mano, despidiéndose de la gente que más quería. Las puertas se cerraron y el corrió hasta llegar a una ventana, donde observó con una extraña opresión en el corazón a su madre y a su padre. Lily le sonreía al tiempo que secaba pequeñas lágrimas. James movía la manita de su hermana en señal de despedida. Harry miró a Sirius, que casi lo aplaudía. Lupin le gritaba "Adiós" y Gwendolyn había sacado un pañuelo que agitaba.

El tren se puso en marcha y Harry sintió que aquella extraña opresión en su pecho aumentaba. Comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de bajarse y no dejarlos nunca. De abrazar a su madre y a su padre para que jamás lo dejaran solos. Quería gritarles, implorarles para que no se fueran, pero no salía voz de sus labios. El tren aumentaba la velocidad y Harry se aferraba a la ventaba tratando de salir del tren. Sentía un dolor en la frente, como si se le fuera a abrir. Gritó, pero era imposible. Los cinco adultos y la niña seguían allí, como si no viesen lo que Harry hacía. Se despedían llenos de orgullo y felicidad. Incluso su hermana parecía contenta, pero Harry trataba de abrir la ventana con desesperación. Miró a sus padres que se iban quedando atrás, hasta que una fuerte luz verde inundó todo el lugar, dentro y fuera del tren. Harry gritó horrorizado. Escuchaba una voz que imploraba su nombre, era el de su madre... rogando por su vida.

"_No le hagas daño a mi hijo. __No, a Harry no, a Harry no... Harry, Harry…"_

-HARRY!

Un hombre de veinticinco años se sentó con brusquedad en su cama. Transpiraba y su respiración estaba agitada, igual que su corazón.

-Harry, estás bien?

El hombre se giró y vio junto a él a una mujer pelirroja que lo observaba con preocupación. Los ojos marrones de la mujer recorrían el rostro del hombre hasta llegar a su frente.

-Qué pasó, Harry?!

Harry, ante un impulso abrazó a la pelirroja.

-Tuve un sueño...-dijo sin soltarla y cerrando los ojos. El aroma a flores de ella lo tranquilizó.

-Era una pesadilla?-preguntó inquietada. Lo alejó un poco para observarlo más detenidamente-te duele la cicatriz?

-No, no Ginny, estoy bien... no fue una pesadilla...-se detuvo un momento. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en aquella pieza que compartía con su esposa. De a poco iba notando como asimilaba que todo había sido un sueño y que él seguía con su vida normal.

-Quieres un poco de agua, amor?-preguntó la pelirroja saliendo de la cama, pero la mano de Harry la detuvo. Ella seguía preocupada. Siempre que a él le ocurría algo, ella se preocupaba incluso más que él.

-Estoy bien, preciosa-repitió obligándola a que se acostara-Es solo que... en mi sueño... Estaban mis padres.

-Ah...-dijo la mujer. Harry también se acostó y Ginny se acurrucó junto a él.

-Era mi primer día. Ellos iban a dejarme, y también estaba Sirius y Lupin. Tenía una hermana...

-Una hermana? quien?-dijo Ginny alzando la cabeza.

-Mi hermana, yo... no recuerdo su nombre, pero era preciosa-dijo. La imagen de la niña en sus sueños se hacía difusa. Trataba de encontrarla, pero solo le llegaba una imagen borrosa de la niña. Sabía que era liadísima, porque en el sueño todos lo aseguraban y tenía la certeza el mismo de que así era.

-Había más gente?

-Una supuesta amiga de mi madre, y se nombraba a otra.

-Tampoco recuerdas sus nombres?

-No...-dijo un poco apesadumbrado. Ginny lo miraba con un amor infinito en sus ojos. Lo besó en los labios con delicadeza y nuevamente dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de él-Mañana podrás hablar con Remus, de seguro él te puede ayudar.

-A qué te refieres?-el que levantó la cabeza esta vez fue Harry, para mirar mejor a su esposa.

-Pregunta a Lupin el nombre de las amigas de tu madre, puede que los hayas escuchado cuando pequeño y eso las despertó en tu sueño.

-Tienes razón, pero... y el nombre de mi hermana?

-Pues...-Ginny lo pensó durante un momento-no lo sé. Eso es más difícil... Pues tu no tuviste hermana Harry.

-Y si...-Harry se sentó nuevamente, haciendo que su esposa también lo hiciera. Se le había ocurrido una horrible idea-y si Mi madre, Lily, estaba embarazada cuando... cuando...??

-No, Harry... de seguro te lo habrían contado...

-Pero cómo estás tan segura que lo sabían?!-contradijo.

-Estás insinuando qué...-Ginny frunció el entrecejo, luego negó con la cabeza-Amor, aunque eso fuese así, no habría forma de averiguarlo. Harry, quizá solo ha sido un sueño.

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, escuchar las palabras de que "solo ha sido un sueño" lo calmó. El pensar que existía la posibilidad de que su madre hubiese muerto con una criatura en su vientre lo perturbaba. Eso significaba que Voldemort no solo había matado a sus padres, si no también a su hermana. "Era solo un sueño" pensó "Esa niña no existió nunca"... Era muy doloroso, haber visto a tres personas que el quería mucho y ya no estaban, aunque fuera en un sueño. Lily, James y Sirius.

-Tranquilo, amor-dijo en voz baja su mujer.

Harry se acostó y Ginny también lo hizo. La pelirroja acariciaba el pecho de su esposo y Harry, sumido en sus pensamientos, pasaba su mano por la suave cabellera de Ginny.

"Todo ha sido un sueño" se repetía en su mente... Ellos nunca pudieron ir a dejarlo al expreso de Hogwarts. Nunca mantuvo esa conversación en aquella que supuestamente era su habitación. Lupin no tenía hijos con una amiga de su madre, si no con Nymphadora Lupin. Y Sirius había muerto en el ministerio de la magia cuando él iba en quinto. Harry no había tenido Ama de Llaves, ni había vivido en una mansión, sino todo lo contrario. Había tenido que aguantar durante once años y un poco más los malos tratos de los Dursley. Harry jamás había visto a una amiga de su madre... Nunca había tenido una hermana... No, Peter Pettigrew no era el que ellos describían, no era una persona noble y valeroso. Él los había traicionado, los había entregado a Voldemort, gracias a él estaban muertos... Ellos nunca pudieron hacer todo lo que aparecía en ese sueño...

Quizá, aquella situación, habría pasado si no se hubiesen ido.

**Fin**

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola! Es primera vez que dejo un fanfic de un solo capítulo! Pero espero que les haya parecido interesante.**

**Hace mucho que tenía rondando esta historia en mi cabeza, pero solo hoy pude sentarme a escribirla. Debo decir que me causó un poco de pena, James y Lily en un sueño que jamás se pudo realizar! Que horrible!... **

**Bueno, es todo! **

**Si te gustó y no has leído "nacer por ti, morir por él" te invito! Trata sobre Lily y James y lo difícil que es la vida de un mago cuando Voldemort anda cerca, incluso para el amor. 100 historia merodeadora. **

**Un beso gigante para todos!**

**Se despide, Jane Camui! ****A pocos días de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows…! **


End file.
